addicted
by XxBlAcK-hEaRtSxX
Summary: sasuke:a drug addicted, playboy & a famous singer.. sakura: apoor innocent girl who live's alone with no parents & gets bulles every day.. what will happen when they cross eachother...


Hi this is my first story so plz no flames…

**Disclaimer: If I owned naruto I would drag sasuke's butt back...**

* * *

It's another normal day like any other, but not for Uchiha sasuke and his band 'Black moon'…

Again they were chased by rabid fan girls. Of course being the most famous band in Japan so that wasn't new, they think it's more as if it's routine and a sport…

Black moon's drummer: Uzumaki naruto.

A hyper blond idiot and the band's 'clown'. A very kind and funny personality. He has blond hair and blue eyes and he's the biggest idiot –as neji says- in the whole world…

In bass guitar: Nara shikamaru.

The band's Genius and the laziest guy on earth - as naruto says- and refers any one as 'troublesome'. He has dark brown pineapple like hair do and an IQ of more than 200…

In guitar: hyuga neji.

He's the hyuga's clan prodigy – and as naruto says a she-man-. He has a long brown hair (a\n: even longer than main -_-") and white eyes (a\n: they are kind of creepy then again he's hot *smirks*)…

And finally the lead guitarist and vocalist: Uchiha sasuke.

A teme – as naruto says –, and the prince of seduction – as his fan girls say's-. He has a chicken butt like hair do and onyx eyes that make any girl love him – as if not all the girls love him- he's a drug addicted and dates a lot of girls…

* * *

Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
_[End Chorus]_

Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this

I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!

_[Chorus]_  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

At the final note the crowed of girls screamed there lungs out.

" WE LOVE YOU SASUKE"

"NEJI MARRY ME"  
"NARUTO GO OUT WITH ME"  
"SHIKAMARU I LOVE YOU"

When the band was behind the stag there manager kakashi said: " well done guys" and continued reading his orange perverted book…

" hey guys how about we go partying at the club." yelled naruto.

"that's not a bad idea dobe." said sasuke while doing his drugs.

" dude you have to stop using those" neji said.

" yeah. Who knows what they'll do to you?" shikamaru said yawning.

"I don't care. May be I'll be lucky and die" sasuke said.

"can we go to the club NOW?" shouted naruto.

" yeah let's go before naruto go on a murderous rampage" neji snickered.

In the club girls were surrounding the guys while sasuke was making out with two girls…

" ok girls that enough for today" sasuke smirked and the whined..

" guys am going home for now. See ya" and waved at them.

Outside the club five guys were watching sasuke."well well, look what do we have here" said the biggest guy on the group.

When sasuke turned, the guys smirked and they were about to hit him when……………

* * *

**If you want to know the rest plz review..**

**And plz no flames **


End file.
